1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle-body front structure configured such that an inner side surface of a crash box is formed diagonally toward a vehicle-width outer side as it goes toward a vehicle-body front side in a plane view, so that a bending moment caused in the crash box at the time of an offset collision is decreased (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-81844 (JP 2012-81844 A)).
However, the vehicle-body front structure described in JP 2012-81844 A does not take into consideration a load transmission structure configured to generate a force (lateral force) directed toward an opposite side to a collision side in a vehicle width direction at the time of a short overlap collision. Thus, there is room for improvement in the load transmission structure configured to efficiently generate a lateral force with respect to a vehicle.